


【豹冬】脖子以下（ABO，双A，pwp）

by embers_333



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: Summary：我们所追求之物将为我们带来恒久的痛苦，但为了未可知的前路，我们愿意。





	【豹冬】脖子以下（ABO，双A，pwp）

“清醒点，特查拉！”巴基堪堪用右手止住特查拉的动作，“不能在这里！”

“这正是我烦恼的原因，”特查拉把头埋进巴基的颈窝，一只手挣脱束缚把人揽进怀里，一只手直接摸进了巴基的裤腰，“我与我的爱人竟然不能光明正大地相爱，这简直悲哀得让人难以置信。”

巴基被他拱得不断往后退，最后整个人都贴在了墙上。他只觉得自己怀里的是一只被酒精迷昏头的豹子，而这只极具侵略性的动物正在他侧颈烙下灼热的吻，把他完全地打开。特查拉灵活的手已经摸索着解开了他的衣扣和裤子，虽然五月的夜晚不算冷，但他依然因为自己的臀部暴露在空气中而感到慌张。夜风微凉，小巷寂静，高墙打下长而浓的影子，在没有人能看到的地方，他们紧紧拥抱着彼此，衣料压出褶皱，肌肉火热相贴。特查拉在他耳边说话，嗓音因酒精而变得沙哑，他咬字不很清晰，非洲口音依然有些严重，但巴基能感受到他话语里埋藏着深深的悲伤与愤怒，像等待雷雨一般等待破土而出。

“豹神赋予人们爱的能力，可他们竟然如此对待人的天赋与自由。”特查拉闭着眼睛，轻轻地说。

“天啊，特查拉，”巴基费力地阻拦着这条豹子想要把自己剥干净的动作，无奈地叹道，“你到底喝了多少啊？”

特查拉没回答他。那双强健有力、差点撕开他喉咙的手正在他身上游走，干燥温暖的手指探入臀缝，直接摸到了后穴。巴基的身体猛地一僵，金属手臂不安地鸣响。

“那屋子里有个快要发情的omega，特查拉，你被诱导发情了。”

“那很好。”特查拉抬头吻他，手指伸进后穴。Alpha不能自体润滑，那里尤为干涩，只吞得下特查拉食指指尖。他加了点力道往里伸，破开娇嫩的肉壁，埋入一个指节。巴基的呼吸瞬间滞住，尖锐的疼痛如沙漠的蚁，密密麻麻咬上他神经。

特查拉依然在试探着深入，动作缓慢却有力。巴基叹一口气，不再试图拦他，而是挣动几下，抖掉裤子，金属手指向后伸去，在穴口边缘按压扩张。

“我们不该在这里做，”巴基咬牙挤进去一根手指，“这里随时都会有人过来。”

“那便让他们看着我们，让他们嘲笑我们，让他们辱骂我们，”特查拉隔着薄薄的衣服咬巴基的乳头，把深色的布料濡湿，“是他们不允许alpha与alpha、omega与omega相爱，这是他们的错，而不是我们的。”

“这实在是……太过了……”

特查拉将舌头顶进他唇齿间的缝隙，舌尖一遍遍舔过他下唇上的牙印。他身后的手指已经加到第二根了，穴肉紧紧裹着冰冷的金属，内壁干涩发疼。Alpha的后穴不会分泌大量甜蜜的液体，更不会因为一场酣畅的性爱而孕育生命，如果是一千年前，他们会被送到绞刑架上或者火堆里，现在人们不再那么做了，他们用锋锐而无形的刀子杀人。

特查拉抽出自己依然抵在穴口的指节，安抚性地吻了吻巴基的耳廓，小声地诱骗着：“让我进去。”

巴基再次叹了口气，抽出了手指。

在特查拉进入的那一瞬间，疼痛自他身后炸裂开来。未经充分扩张的后穴被强硬地捅开，柔嫩而紧致的穴肉撕扯迸裂，温热液体渗进两人交合之处，在地上滴落绽开。

“放松，”特查拉咬着他的耳朵，含糊不清地说，“放松，白狼。”

但放松可没那么容易，来自身体最柔软的部位的疼痛让他不由自主地想要回击，宿于冰雪的战士不熟悉火热与性爱，是理智在告诉他不要还手，情感告诉他顺从。他张开唇瓣，像被扔在岸上的鱼一样喘息。所幸他经历过一些很糟糕的事情，在那些日子里，他习惯于承受疼痛，疼痛将他束缚于现世。而现在还不算糟糕，特查拉，他的爱人正就着血往他身体里面操，把他贯穿，把他钉死在坚实的怀抱里——他颠沛流离小半辈子，要的也不过如此。

这是他唯一抓住的小舟。

“给我。”他说。

特查拉失控地在他身体里面动起来，坚硬的阴茎一下下往里面顶，有的顶到他敏感的地方，刺激得他急促地抽气，有的顶得很疼，像要把他撕开。Alpha浓烈的信息素在小巷中翻滚，草原的味道席卷他世界，他被干得眼前发黑，却恍然间看见篝火烧过夜空。

特查拉没碰过他前面，但他的阴茎已经完全硬了起来，随着特查拉有力的顶弄，一次次打在小腹上。更要命的是特查拉还在他耳边说话，字句温柔性感，全掉进他心里头去。

“你和西伯利亚的风是一个味道，夹着雪，还带点硝烟，”特查拉揉着他的胸，掌纹压过立起来的乳头，“我只在去抓泽莫的时候闻过一次……后来我才意识到那很像你。”

“你没跟我说过这个，”巴基咕哝着，“你喝醉了。”

特查拉轻轻地笑起来，灼热的呼吸打在他耳朵上。年轻的国王从耳垂舔到后颈，下身动作更快，把穴口撞得泛起粉色的细小泡沫，撞碎巴基想说的话。

“我喝醉了，而在我的大脑不能够指挥我的行动时，我的心拥有主导权，”他轻轻刮着巴基的乳头，舌面舔过优美的肌肉弧线，“所以我在这里拥抱你，向你倾吐心意。”

“我发情了，所以我亲吻你，想要占有你，”特查拉修长的手指蘸着巴基马眼吐出的透明液体，在他小腹上画出一道道水痕，“我的本能驱使我爱你，这不是规章制度与世人之力可以阻拦。”

巴基没说话，特查拉也没再往下说。高墙拢下影子，他们在小巷里沉默地做爱，如身披黑夜一般。巨大的阴茎在巴基身体里面毫无章法地冲撞，疼痛而充满快感。巴基不排斥这样的感受，过往的日子将他变得善于承受疼痛，疼痛让他倍觉真实。他要到了，显然特查拉也是。他们在欲望的浪潮中浮浮沉沉，肉体结合得激烈而密切。他仰着头，大口大口地喘气，直至特查拉的吻落在他脸上，他才发觉自己脸上全是汗与泪。

他看着特查拉，发现特查拉的脸上也带着泪水。禁锢与纵欲将他们挤压得喘不过气来，心田都变为无人理解的荒漠，如若还有什么可称为救赎，那就是他们遇见彼此。

过了很久，特查拉才再次开口，声音沙哑，语调悲怆。

“你脖子以下都是我的痕迹，这被世人鄙弃，他们愤怒而无用地吼叫着、谩骂着，他们试图抹去这一切，但我与你早已合二为一。”

“是的，我们合二为一，”巴基睁着满是泪水的眼睛看他，“在我体内成结，特查拉——留下来。”

特查拉凑上前去，唇瓣扫过他睫毛与鼻尖，口中仍在喃喃念诵着。

“我吻过你的嘴唇，像亲吻玫瑰与紫罗兰。这迟早会被禁止，但你的唇纹将深深地记得每个花期。”

“我抚摸你的脸颊，像捧起维多利亚湖的湖水。这会招致无数嫌恶唾骂，但江河湖海奔流不息。”

“我住进你的眼睛，像黑鸢飞向密林之上的天空。这不是世界可允许，但我的灵魂早已扎根此地。”

“或许终有一日禁线拉过嘴唇、遮掩面孔、蒙住眼眸，那我便潜入静夜、俯下身体、融进尘泥，我将长久地思念你、等待你，我将跨过山海、凿穿墙壁，我将倾尽毕生之力。”

“特查拉，”巴基闭着眼睛打断他，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，巴基，”特查拉低声回答他，“所以我将在此承诺：如果我们被冲散、被捆绑直至永不得救赎，你将在我心里如蓝花楹生长入青天之中。”

Alpha的结在紧致的穴道内膨胀，堵住精液、卡住肉体；他们在阴暗的小巷里拥抱，衣不蔽体，泪流满面。

“我们将一同面对世间的苦痛与外界的刀枪，我们将死在一起，”特查拉在他唇角印下一个蝴蝶一般的吻，“我们所追求之物将为我们带来恒久的痛苦，但为了未可知的前路……”

“我们愿意。”巴基回答。

FIN.


End file.
